Excursion especial
by rousediamond
Summary: Amu va de viaje de fin de curso a una preciosa isla en el sur de Japón con los gusrdianes, pero, que pasara cuando un guapo peliazul sea su monitor coordinando todas sus actividades? es un amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Ola! Bueno es mi primer fanfic, no se si será muy bueno pero por algo se empieza.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Era de madrugada en casa de los Hinamori, una joven pelirrosa de 12 años llamada Amu dormía plácidamente mientras sus charas la miraban nerviosas.

-Amu! Despierta!- Me decía Ran gritando.

- Amu, llegarás tarde desu – Dijo Su algo preocupada.

-Mmm…5 minutos mas… Solo 5 minutos…Decía todavía soñolienta.

-DESPIERTA!!!- dijeron las tres charas al unísono.

-Vale, vale, ¿qué hora es?

-Las 8:45, no te dará tiempo a llegar- Le dijo Miki algo divertida.

-Qué!? Llego tarde, llego tarde!-dije preocupada, - Llegaré tarde al campamento!

Era cierto, la academia Seiyo iba de excursión de fin de curso durante 2 semanas a un campamento en la playa lejos de donde vivían. Lo mejor para Amu era que iba a pasar 2 semanas al lado de Tadase y los guardianes pasándoselo bien. Llevaba días preparándose para la acampada y soñando en que podría estar con él a solas. Pero las cosas iban a suceder de un modo diferente al que había imaginado.

Amu se vistió cogió sus cosas y salió disparada corriendo, y, increíblemente llego a tiempo al colegio para coger el autobús.

Cuando llegó se reunió con los guardianes que la estaban esperando.

-Buenos días Hinamori-san! Me dijo Tadase con su típica sonrisa de príncipe encantador. Me alegra verte.

-B-buenos días Tadase-kun. Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en mis mejillas, menos

de lo normal. '' Que raro, últimamente no me pongo tan nerviosa cuando me dice algo.

Sera que ya no me gu…''

-Amu-chi, buenos días! Dijo Yaya con su habitual energía. Nerviosa por el campamento?

-Que? Esta claro que no! –dije con mi tono cool & spicy.

-Seguro…?-dijo Rima con malicia.

-Esto… cuando nos vamos? –pregunte evadiendo la pregunta. No he visto al profesor Nikaidou.

-Esta revisando algunas cosas del viaje- me respondió Kairi- Parece que algunos alumnos de la preparatoria también vendrán como monitores.

–Viajaran con nosotros?-pregunté.

-Si, están esperando en el puerto–Dijo el profesor

Nikaidou apareciendo detrás de mí. Después hizo señas a los demás alumnos para que se acercaran a oírle. Bien, estamos todos?

-SII!!- dijeron los demás con entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo, os contare un poco sobre la excursión. Iremos de campamento a una isla al sur de Japón. Tiene playas con arena blanca y con bosques tropicales en el centro de la isla, la isla es propiedad de la familia Tsukiyomi que es amiga del director, por eso nos dejan acampar allí, ya que tienen cabañas sin usar. Hay 8 cabañas; 2 para las chicas de quinto y sexto y otras 2 para los chicos. Los monitores tendrán dos cabañas, igual que nosotros. Habrá varias actividades, entre ellas; windsurf, submarinismo, viajes en canoa, paseos por los bosques y demás. Hay dos monitores para cada curso, aseguraos de hacerles caso en las actividades. Nos levantaremos a las 10 y comenzaremos las actividades, a las 15:00 comeremos, después de comer tenéis horario libre y podréis descansar o cualquier otra actividad, luego, a las 21:00 cenaremos y llamareis a vuestros padres para comentarles como os ha ido, y a las 22:00 iréis a dormir. Las Actividades cambiaran según el día. Son dos semanas para fomentar la convivencia, y, de lo que se trata, pasárnoslo bien. Bien, ahora subid al autobús, serán 2 horas de viaje hasta llegar al puerto, donde navegaremos con un barco durante 7 horas hasta llegar a la isla. Los monitores están esperando, así que, vámonos ya.

-SIII!!- dijeron todos con entusiasmo, subimos al autobús y nos preparamos para irnos.

**Bueno, que os ha parecido? Puede que ahora no este muy bien pero ira mejorando. Ya se que ahora en día no hay excursiones como esa, pero, hay que tener imaginación, XD. Prometo subir un capitulo por semana.**

**Xao! Dejen reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola! Como les va ¿? A mi bien, bueno aquí dejo otro capi.**

**Espero que os guste!! =)**

-SIII!!- dijeron todos con entusiasmo, subimos al autobús y nos preparamos para irnos.

Subimos al autobús, me senté al lado de Rima, con Kairi y Tadase atrás y Nagihiko y Yaya mas adelante. Yo me había traído algunas cosas para no aburrirme durante el viaje como mi Ipod, pero no las iba a utilizar hasta que estuviéramos en el barco para ahorrar batería.

-Rima, que te apetece hacer cuando estemos en la isla? – le pregunte.

-Pues creo que pasármelo bien…

-Yo probare mucha comida nueva!- me dijo Yaya emocionada.-Y tu Nagihiko?

-Tengo ganas de empezar a practicar windsurf.

- Yo intentare relajarme y disfrutar del paisaje- Respondió Tadase.

-Vaya, creo que cada uno esta impaciente por hacer lo que le gusta. Dije feliz. – Y tu, Kairi?

-Investigar el clima la fauna y demás…

-Ayyy….. Dijimos todos con una gotita estilo anime.

- Por cierto donde están los charas? No los he visto desde hace un rato… -Dije algo preocupada.

-Creo que están atrás con Kiseki. Dijo Tadase.

Atrás en el autobús…

-Yo, Kiseki he trazado el mejor plan para dominar el mundo. Cuando lleguemos a la isla comenzaremos a buscar el embrión por los bosques, después por la playa, y si hace falta por el agua.-Dijo con su típica posición de '' vamos a dominar el mundo ''- Muaaahahahahaha!!

- Uff… - Dijeron los demás charas con cansancio.

Donde Amu…

-Uahh… Tengo sueño… '' Tenia que haber dormido mas, pero es que me quede hasta tarde preparando la maleta… ''- C-creo… que voy… voy a dor… mir un ratito…

- Amu! – dijo Rima mientras con cuidado me zarandeaba- No puedes dormirte, sino, que vas a hacer mientras en el viaje en barco?

-Lo se, es que ayer me quede hasta tarde preparando las cosas…

- Tranquila ya queda menos, solo unos minutos para que lleguemos al puerto y puedas dormir.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos al puerto todos los alumnos bajamos del autobús. El profesor Nikaidou se dirigió a nosotros para presentar a los que serian los monitores.

-Chicos, estamos todos?- Pregunto mientras revisaba el autobús.

-Siii!!- dijeron.

-Bien, os voy a presentar a los monitores. Este es Frau- dijo señalando a un chico moreno de ojos verdes de unos 17 años- Será el monitor de 5ª junto con Kaede- esta vez señalo a una chica con el pelo negro hasta por los hombros y ojos color miel de también unos 17 años.

-Ola! Dijo Kaede- Espero que nos llevemos bien- parecía bastante simpática.

-Ola, me llamo Frau, si tenéis alguna pregunta decídmela.

- Si! Tienes novia ¡?- dijo una chica saltando sobre la multitud.

- Jeja, no my lady… Dijo, parecía más bien un ligón.

-Bueno, bueno, ese tipo de preguntas dejémoslas para mas tarde- Dijo el profesor Nikaidou con una gotita en la nuca.- Y esta será la monitora de 6ª, Rika- señalo a una chica de unos 16 años con el pelo rubio largo por la espalda y ojos color azul.

- Ola- dijo con indiferencia, no me cayó muy bien.

-Profesor Nikaidou, y nuestro otro monitor?- le pregunte confusa.

- Ah, si, se me olvido decíroslo; es el hijo de la familia Tsukiyomi que se ha ofrecido voluntario para ejercer de monitor y esta esperando en la isla a que lleguemos. Se llama Ikuto.

Después de las explicaciones empezamos a subir al barco. Era una especie de yate y barco para cruceros. Era muy grande, parecía el típico barco de gente millonaria, blanco con espacio para 1000 personas, por dentro era más impresionante aun, una habitación y baño para cada pasajero con camas con capacidad para dos personas un salón enorme, escaleras de caracol, cuadros, restaurantes… Era el mejor barco que había visto nunca; parecía que la familia Tsukiyomi era muy adinerada ya que nos dejo su barco para llegar.

-VAYA!- estaba muy emocionada, era el mejor viaje que había hecho, y no acababa de empezar.

-GUAAAAAUUUUU!!- Gritaba Yaya.

-Es enorme!!!-Decían.

-Y eso que todavía no habéis visto la isla- decía el profesor Nikaidou.

-Que mas puede haber ?- pregunte.

Muchas más sorpresas me aguardaban. Ya estaba impaciente . Durante el viaje pudimos explorar el barco y la proa donde se veía todo el mar. Luego subimos cada uno a su camarote para descansar, me hacia falta, así que caí rendida, y no me despertaría en varias horas.

Lejos de allí…

Un chico con los ojos azul zafiro aparentemente molesto discutía con su madre.

-Ya te lo he dicho, por que tengo que hacer de niñera?- le decía

-Tsukasa es un buen amigo de la familia y le prometimos que serias el monitor ya que les faltaba uno, además podrás conocer gente nueva…

-Tsk…

**Bueno que les ha parecido este capitulo?**

**Un poco largo?**

**En el siguiente episodio Ikuto y Amu se conocen.**

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
